Electrical machines, such as high-speed electrical generators, may provide high power-density-enabled, high efficiency electrical machine compared to conventional electrical generator designs. Such electrical machines may be of particular interest in weight and/or power-sensitive applications, such as aerospace applications. The electrical machine designs may also provide additional advantages such as increased reliability or the like.